


“Yeah, that number four guy is pretty hot, huh?”

by dumbochan



Series: photo inspired ficlets [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: Daichi attends one of Kuroo's college games.





	“Yeah, that number four guy is pretty hot, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [video](https://twitter.com/p_shori_k412/status/921739283718856704) of a high school shouri playing volleyball.
> 
> also... i cut kuroo’s hair because i wanted to indulge myself with a shorter haired kuroo. also i don’t remember volleyball terms and attack names, i barely remember what i ate for breakfast.

It had been a while since Daichi had been a spectator during a volleyball match. He gave up the sport two years ago in favor of focusing on his college studies, the game just wasn’t the same without his high school teammates and rivals. It’s not something he regrets, but he does cherish the memories he was able to make playing the sport. Of course, there’s an occasional practice match that he can’t  _help_  but play in, but the sport is for the most part left back in his ‘younger’ days.

Because of this, Kuroo had always expected that Daichi wouldn’t bother coming to his games. Unlike Daichi, Kuroo wasn’t ready to give up playing the sport regularly, so he continued to play for his college team. Coming up was a very important tournament, and Daichi knew that it meant a lot to Kuroo due to the all the hard work he was putting forth. Kuroo mentioned it once over a skype call, and Daichi knew, from three years of dating, how to read between the lines. What Kuroo said was “The team is pretty thrilled about it, so I guess it’s rubbing off on me too.”, but what Kuroo meant to say was “I’m excited, and I really want you to come and support me.”

Which is why Daichi decided to hop on public transport and make his commute from Miyagi to Osaka.

 

At first, Daichi took a seat in the back, farthest from the court, and waiting until it would be time for Kuroo’s team to play. He would always have a love for volleyball, but he wasn’t here to support anyone else. When Kuroo’s team began their warmups on the center court, Daichi moved closer and situated himself with the perfect view of his favorite player. “Who are you here for? Nice jacket, by the way.” The stranger next to Daichi asked, “I’m a regular attendee, and I’ve never seen you around.”   
Daichi, dawned in Kuroo’s team jacket from last year, smiled and pointed out to the court, “I’m here for number four.”  
“Ahh… quite the player that number four. Kuroo-kun, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“How do you know him?”  
“We were rivals back in high school.”  
“And you stayed friends? That’s sweet.”  
“Yeah…something like that.”  
“Well, don’t worry! Our team will win.”

The game wasn’t an easy victory, but it was a victory nevertheless. Daichi said goodbye to the stranger turned acquaintance and retook his seat the farthest away from the court. The next game started, and Daichi let his mind wander for a bit. “Is this seat taken?” Daichi knew that voice, and he didn’t have to look up to acknowledge him, so he just nodded his head and waited for the other to drop down into the seat. “That last game was pretty tough.”  
“Yeah, but it was still good. Number four on the team in black…wow, that was a pretty good time difference attack.”   
“Yeah, that number four guy is pretty hot, huh?”   
“Do you have his number?” Daichi asked, turning to face the smirk he knew Kuroo had on his face.   
“Why? Are you  _interested_?” Kuroo asked in between bites of his banana.   
“He seems pretty cool…and cute.”  
“He’s both of those things and more…but I heard he’s taken.”  
“Oh yeah? Bummer.” Daichi put on a pretend pout, making Kuroo chuckle.   
“ _I’m_  free though, I can show you around.”  
“Do you even  _know_  your way around?”  
Kuroo ignored that question and instead replied with,“Thanks for coming out to watch me play, Sawamura.” Kuroo then did a quick survey of their surroundings before deeming their seats secluded enough to indulge into a little PDA. He placed his free hand down on Daichi’s thigh, his thumb caressing Daichi through his jeans. “You didn’t have to do this.”  
“I know…but I also know you wanted me to be here, even if you didn’t say so explicitly.”  
“And people think you’re dense.”  
“Just because I deliberately acted oblivious in high school to avoid awkward confessions, does not make me dense.” Daichi decided to indulge himself too and reached out to ruffle Kuroo’s shorter hair. A lot has changed since high school. Kuroo grew even taller, and though he was still lean, he packed on more muscle. Also, in an effort to get rid of his bedhead, he cut it all off, and now it was an average length, yet still unruly. Daichi, himself, stayed the same in height, packed on a bit more muscle, and let his hair grow out a bit more.   
“How long are you here? Just until the end of the day?”  
“No… I know you’ve only had this one game, but I figured staying a couple of days wouldn’t hurt. I think we both can use a break from schoolwork.”   
“You know, my dorm isn’t quite the most romantic place, and it’s tiny. So we’ll be on top of each other for the most part, not that you really seem to mind me on top of you…”   
“I’m staying in a hotel, you pervert.” Daichi shared, reaching out to hold Kuroo’s hand with his own.   
“Did you mean it when you called me cool and cute?”  
“Not at all.”  
“I’m hurt, I think you’re pretty cool and cute. Therefore, the two of us would make a pretty cool and cute couple.” Kuroo intertwined their fingers, giving Daichi’s a hand a squeeze. “Though I’ve been here in Osaka for university for like two years, I haven’t explored much…”   
“So you don’t know your way around? Yet, you hit on me by saying that you could show me around…”   
“Hey! I was trying to woo you! It still totally worked! You never answered with no.”  
“You’re right. I would love to get lost in Osaka with you, Kuroo.” Long distance relationships sucked, but it was moments like this that made it worth it to Daichi. Plus, they only had one more year of university to suffer through, before they could continue their journey together in Tokyo. 


End file.
